


Inevitabilities

by Issay



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Possible Continuation, Soul Bond, modern vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issay/pseuds/Issay
Summary: It starts with a touch, a soulbond and a laughing god.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coveredinthecolors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/gifts).



> Be warned, I completely disregard everything canonical that happened after the Original family left for New Orleans.  
> It's just a drabble - but I think I'll continue it into a longer work, if you don't mind.  
> Happy holidays! :)

Like great many things, it started with a touch.  
They say that when you touch your soulmate, you can’t mistake the feeling with anything else in the world. The rush, the pleasant tingling, the sudden realization that this person is the perfect match. It’s distinctive. It’s one of a kind.  
For over a thousand years Klaus thought it was absolute and utter bullshit. And then he touched Caroline Forbes and felt like home.   
He didn’t tell anyone. Rebekah would be only jealous and he had no time to deal with that particular monster, and Elijah would probably start planning how to use it against Klaus or maybe for his own gain. So the girl was safer with no one knowing, and he ignored her wide-eyed look. After all it wasn’t a big deal. He was almost sure that she had no idea what this feeling meant. The idea of soulmates was a very romantic old legend, nothing else. It was of no importance.  
Well, until it wasn’t.  
“You need a queen,” said Elijah some years later, Mystic Falls long behind them. “Someone good and kind who will be more popular than you. Or they’ll hang us on streetlamps.”  
‘Good and kind’. There was only one person who would fit that description...  
“No.”  
“Come on, brother. Time to call your soulmate.”  
Surprised, Klaus put the brush through the canvas of the painting he was working on and Elijah cackled.  
“Come on, Niklaus. You should have known better than to ask a witch to mask the connection. Make the call or I’ll do it.”  
After his brother left the study, Klaus muttered a curse under his breath and reached for his phone. He stared at Caroline’s number for a long minute and then put the device down.  
It could wait. He had a population of New Orleans witches to eat before he would call.

Vampires plan. Gods laugh.

“Seriously, Klaus, getting summons from the scary brother? Not my favourite thing to do.”  
“Caroline.”  
“You done pretending there is no such a thing like a soulbond between us?”  
“I’m... It’s...”  
The blond vampire rolled her eyes, snorted and gestured toward the stack of suitcases in the entrance to the compound.  
“Shut up, Klaus.” And then she smiled, and the cloudy day suddenly seemed oh so bright. “It’s good to see you too. Now, where’s that little girl of yours?”  
As far as the scariest Original to ever walk the earth was concerned, somewhere out there was a god with a stomach ache from laughing.   
“Elijah’s happy. Is the world ending?”  
Klaus looked up from his glass of bourbon to frown at Marcel. The other vampire sat down at his table without even asking – Klaus had levelled cities for less but now he wasn’t in the mood. He let it slide.  
“Something like that.”  
Elijah was, indeed, ecstatic. Klaus’ sweet, innocent Caroline had the whole household wrapped around her little finger within the first day at the Mikaelson compound. After a week she was involved in organizing three charity events, volunteered in an animal shelter and got herself at least a thousand Instagram followers from Big Easy’s supernatural society.  
Witches loved her, vampires wanted to go shopping with her, even werewolves tolerated her. Elijah was seen smiling. Rebekah was contemplating getting a cat.  
“Armageddon has a fucking Pinterest account,” muttered Klaus irritably. Marcel decided it was safer not to ask.

“You’re not happy that I’m here,” she stated quietly that night. Klaus knew she was standing behind him but he didn’t look away from the dark street. With a soft sigh she took a few steps and sat down on the balcony chair next to his.  
“No, I’m not,” he agreed after a while. “Not like this. Not when you’re not ready.”  
The short laugh that answered him was sharp and bitter, surprising him. He looked at Caroline – for the first time really looked – and finally saw the lines of bone-deep exhaustion on her face, shadow of sadness in her eyes, and the nervous way she was biting her lips.  
“There’s nothing left of Mystic Falls, did you know that?”  
Surprised, he shook his head. He didn’t. The pain visible in her smile was enough to break his heart.  
“They all died, eventually. Dead or broken, cursed or imprisoned...” Caroline’s voice was small, trembling. “Your face was the first familiar one for me in more than a year.”  
“I’m so sorry, love.”  
She nodded, gathered her strength and stood up.  
“I’ll leave in the morning.”  
Klaus didn’t have a heart. It was beaten out of him by Mikael, by centuries of fear and betrayal. And yet his heart trembled at the thought of her leaving because of him.  
“Stay.”  
She stopped in the doorway and looked at him with a question in those big eyes. He too got up, only to fall on his knees before her and take her hand. Cold, he noticed. It wasn’t important.  
“I’ll do better,” he whispered into her skin and this time she trembled. But she nodded, and that mattered. So he got up and pulled her close, so close it would hurt had they been human. In his arms, Caroline seemed fragile – his smart, broken girl. His.   
Finally his.  
There would be times when it would seem like a nuisance, times when they would throw cruel words at each other and times when the world would seem hell-bent on tearing them apart. Klaus knew it, and she probably did, too. But it didn’t matter as long as there were also happy moments in store for them – like long lazy mornings in bed and family gatherings with her at his side. Like her touch keeping his madness at bay and her rage at his enemies.  
And in a thousand years they would still be there under the sun and the moon, joined by the soulbond and the undying love others would sing about for centuries to come. Who knows. Maybe that’s the stuff legends are made of?


End file.
